


Hot Copies

by APgeeksout



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	Hot Copies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noblealice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/gifts).



"Hot copies." 

The sheaf of paper thumps onto Joan's copy of _The Shadow War of the Night Dragons: Book One, The Dead City_ , nearly buckling her elbows and bringing the whole thing down on her head. She avoids the concussion, but the loose papers fly up, then settle over Joan's skirt and Vanessa's stompy boots like a shallow, neon snowdrift. 

SONGS DAVE LIKES ('CUZ HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM) is stenciled across the top of each page, above the date and time of the open mic night Joan's signed up to play. 

Joan props her chin up on curled hands and flutters her eyelashes like Bambi, "You love me, huh?" 

"Whatever. Pick up your flyers, klutz."

"You stole school supplies for me!" Joan starts singing, right there in the hallway. "Because you're my best friend and you totally love me."

"I _liberated_ school supplies. Would've ended up as flyers for the homecoming dance. Awesome green and orange paper deserves better than that."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, bestie." Joan gathers all the flyers into a loose heap and closes the pile in the middle of her book. "Help me hang them up?" 

"Yeah." Vanessa hauls Joan to her feet. "But only because you won't be able to chicken out once we plaster the halls with these. Or if you do, I can savage you in the next _Shit Talker_. Really, it's win-win for me."

"You'll be able to say you Knew Me When!"

"When... you could only play three chords?" 

"Yeah, the three best chords!"


End file.
